Core Narrative 7
Core Narrative #7 — Main Event Showdown ' '''Go to the Main Event Showdown beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. ' 'I think our core audience for this action/adventure crowd with a mix of thriller, as the protagonist you would adventure around the map looking for the component of the dimensional time machine ' 'The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? ' '''You going to play as Dr.nikolas adventure through the map The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? ''' '''His goal is to find all the component for his dimensional time machine to leave the zombie earth The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? ''' '''Finding ways to blend your feelings with outstanding thoughts and a little luck to produce better results in life.They also need to be positive to success there goal Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? ''' '''How to trust people they will take advantage of you. For example (survivor need help take you into the store while a group of bandit going jump you) The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The Promethean Church,Ceber’s Gang,Ceber the Beast,Charon and the Minotaurs, and zombie iare stopping you from reaching your goal. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? He justified about saving survivor on his side mission sent them to frost headquarter that could help nightingales stronger. Making your own consequences could affect other. I believe his action justified by creating the machine he could take the survivor to a better earth Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters # Dimitry as Dr.nikolas bodyguard who travel with you of getting to component for the machine. # Grim reaper who scout and give you radio call of enemy location making you to travel safely rather going to zombie horde or bunch bandit. # Frost the leader of the Nightingales Give resource as weapon and location where to find the component. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. ''' # '''New athens university nightingales headquarter # New athen map # In athen city Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Video game ' '''Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? ' '''More budget and more revenue Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? ''' '''RPG (role playing game) Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? ''' '''Game trailer in commercial on tv show or in theater, youtube, and gameinformer will reach all over the world Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: ''' '''1. Origin Story 2. Major Death ''' '''3. Character Reveal 4. Anticipated Showdown ' '''5. Storyworld Reveal ' '6. Other Micro-Story Reveal ' '''Character reveal and how they all make up the storyline somehow and also anticipated showdown about what happens to Dr.Nikolas Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. ' '''1. One-Off Story ' '''2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. ' '''1. Serialized ' '2. Episodic ' '3. Anthology ' '''Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. Providing backstory to each of the multiple characters we see that each story is described on different platforms.